My Days
by soniclover120
Summary: The days of Penny, Gigi, and Lulu at high school. FCXCanon
1. Love in the gym?

**All Sonic characters belong to Sega and the OC's belong to their owners. Lulu belongs to me. Hopefully, I will write more if there's time.**

* * *

**Penny's POV**

I hate P.E. Like I seriously hate it. The only two reasons I like to be there, because 1: My friends are there, and 2: is because...I guess I don't have another reason.

And it kinda sucks, because my best friend, Lulu is so sporty, she plays alot, so you know...I don't talk to her much in P.E. But at least my other best friend, Gigi, isn't much of an athletic girl and come sit and chat with me. We talk about boys. Mostly.

We sometimes make fun of how Sonic can be so dorky sometimes and every move he makes. Well, we think he 's dorky, but Lulu's secret is that she has a crush on him. Well, she hasn't told me, and when she's around him, she acts like she hates him. But I know there's something there.3 To Gigi, she thinks that Lulu is waaaay better off without him. She thinks that he's a jerk, a dork, jerk, player, a smart ass, and a jock. Lulu says the same, but you know.

Right now I'm eyeing on the guy of my dreams. His name is Silver. I think he's the most nicest guy I've ever seen. He's so innocent, cute, just too much for words really. It's too bad I only have him in a couple of classes.

"Look over there.", Gigi says with a very relaxed voice and points over to Shadow, who's apparently playing basketball.

"I never knew I he could play.", I say in wonder.

"I know right? He's so I could have his kids.", she says in a rush and with a gulp of air.

I laugh.

Yes, Gigi is inlove with Shadow the Hedgehog.

But what girl in this school isn't?

Huh...I guess everything is settled then.

Me = Silver

Gigi = Shadow

Lulu = Sonic (Maybe...)

"Hey guys. Shadow is one hell of a player.", Lulu says after coming over to us. I never EVER seen Lulu sweat this much. She looks beat.

"Aw, man. Sonic's coming over here.", Gigi says with a groan and looks like she's going to die. Lulu's face get frozen and turns around away from him.

"Hey, Lu. Don't tell me you quit.", Sonic says teasing her with a smirk.

"Well, yes. I did. Problem?", she says with attitude while turning around, facing him. "The only reason you guys are winning is, because of Shadow."

Err, looks like an argument is heating up.

"This'll be good.", I whisper to Gigi.

"What? That guy has NO skills! It's all, because of me that I'm winning, my gal pal.", he says back to her.

Lulu scoffs. "Yeah right, loser. You couldn't even catch a ball right. You suck.", she says harshly.

Gigi stands up and starts cheering for her. CHEERING. "Woo! You go, Lulu! Show that, asshole!"

And everything gets quiet.

"Whatever. See ya, loser.", Sonic says walking away making the L sign on his forehead with his finger and thumb.

"Wait...You did kick his ass at the basketball game, right?", i ask curiously and hoping for a yes. I seriously hope she iced that fool.

"No way. T_T With my team against Shadow, Sonic, and Silver, they were unstoppable.", she says sitting down with me and Gigi. Well, that sucks...I give her a pat on her back to back her feel better.

"Sucks.", I say.

"Alot.", Gigi says following along.

"At least you told him off.", I say and shrug. And then I get distracted by Silver who is laughing from a far with Shadow and Sonic. Ugh, so kawaii. Lulu and Gigi stare at me...

"What?", Gigi asks with an awkward face. "It's Silver, huh?", she says somewhat teasing me. I blush like a nitwit.

"I think I might throw up if this mushy stuff keeps going.", Lulu says and rolls her eyes. *Sigh* That's her...

"No! Stay!", I say grabbing her arm, "We never spend time together as a group!"

"Yeah, you need to stop being so sporty, my gal pal.", Gigi says.

"Don't EVER say 'gal pal' ever again.", she says with a growl.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one. All reviews are appreciated. 3**


	2. Off to 5th period

Sonic characters belong to Sega. OC's belong to their rightful owners on Fanfiction

* * *

**Penny's POV**

So after P.E, everyone has lunch.

I sat infront of Gigi while Lulu ate a burger besdie her.

Gigi got all chatty with Lulu while Lulu heard every word that came out of her mouth. Well...at least that's what I think Lulu was doing. Heh. I look over at Silver, who happens to be sitting in the popular table of our school. I just keep looking and gazing at hiim until he caught me looking at him and stood up, ready to head towards me.

Shiiiiiiit...i look away and pretend to listen to Gigi and Lulu's conversation and some how fit in it. I feel a poke on my shoulder and refuse to turn around.

"Hey. Do you need help with anything?", he says and makes me shiver at his voice. Why, yes. I need help talking with you.

"Um, Penny? He's talking to you.", Gigi says not knowing what was up.

"Hey Silver. What're you here for?", Lulu asks him without a problem. How does she do it? Well...I guess, because she hangs out with him and his friends. I'm such an idiot. Staying quiet...

"Heh, I saw your friend here looking at me and was just wondering why.", Silver replied back to her.

"Well, go on, Penny. Why did you do what you did, hmm?", Lulu says to me with a teasing and naughty look. Ugh, not now Lulu. I'm having a moment. I answer the question shyly.

"I saw a bug on your hair and I couldn't get my eyes off of it.", I say, poorly lying.

"Oh...Alright? See ya.", Silver says with a confused look and walks off to his table.

"The fuck?", Gigi blurted as soon as Silver was long gone and not able to hear."You saw a bug? That was your excuse? I could do better.", Gigi nagged. I roll my eyes and continue eating what was left over on my plate.

Lulu snickers cockily from the whole scene and finishes her burger.

* * *

**Gigi's POV**

The bell rung and I happily went to 5th period with Penny by my side. I enter what seems to be Chemistry class and sit down with my partner, Penny.

"This'll be fun. At least this'll be more entertaining than our other classes.", I say beaming and ready for our upcoming experiment. I think this class may be fun at times. Our teacher suprises us when we see the results of our project since he picks it out. Sometimes it may bubble, fizz, or pop. You never know. But there's always some idiot in class that messes up the fun for everyone.

As everyone worked as partners, me and Penny hear two guys behind us messing with the ingredients. Ugh. Knuckles and Sonic.

"Come on, man. If we mixed these together, the project could turn into something useful for mankind in the future!", dumb Knucklehead says ppicking up the bleach.

"I don't know, Knuckles. It doesn't seem safe, you know? Let's just follow the rules.", Sonic says a little unsure.

"Look at those, dumbasses. Especially Sonic. He's ruining the project.", I say annoyed of them.

"But Gigi...", Penny says confused, "It's Knuckles who's clearly doing it."

"Yeah, I know. But you've got to blame Sonic for everything.", I shrug and slide my goggles on and grab the vinegar.

A few minutes later...

Okay...so me and Penny were the first to finish. I guess we have the brains for this class and beat everyone elses' tiny minds. So since we finished, we got two rewards. The first wasn't so great. It was just a star-shaped sticker. And the second was pretty cool, it turns out that the chemicals we mixed together formed into a safe, drinkable beverage.

Heh, who would've known? Me and Penny raised our test tubes and cheerfully chugged it down. It deliciously tasted like grapes. Mmm...

The bell rings and every student in the school flees from their classes to meet up with each other. And while i was speaking to Penny, making my way out of class, I told her a plan. A plan to ambush Lulu while she was at her locker and scare the crap out of her. I mean, I know what she could do to me if I scared her and got her angry, but it would be totally worth it.

Penny happily joined me to scare Lulu and made our way to her.

* * *

That's a second...I'll have to write the rest on my journal when I can :D


End file.
